


In Memories I Remain

by HeartArtemisHunter133



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartArtemisHunter133/pseuds/HeartArtemisHunter133
Summary: nøkken- shape-shifting water spirits also known as neck, nokk, nix, or nixe, originating from Germanic folklore. Known to drown and eat victims, bring sorrow. Often dressed in rags or in fine clothing. Beautiful and alluring, they play music as if they had invented the instruments themselves.Emerson, Remington, and Sebastian are not human. They are spirits known as nøkken. Emerson was probably the most human of them all considering he could remember what it was like after all... being human before he was drowned. But he played his part of being a grateful musician, though he really was. But his nature of being nøkken was to be forever heartbroken and cursed. After all... that's how the legends go, cursed souls with a talent for music. That is all he and his brothers were.Art was another gift of his and he craved peace and quiet, unlike his brothers. On one break from touring he was led to a library to do his art. Instead of a plain library, he found a wild library full of plants and a fountain. The silence there was exactly what he needed.Though he hadn't banked on the cute boy who cared for the wild library's plants who was so full of life, love and compassion... all the things Emerson had once been.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter One

Emerson sighed quietly slipping away from the bus with his supplies, going to find somewhere peaceful to hide and draw. The band he was in with his brothers was on a break... and they were too loud. Far too loud. Distracting and angering the artist so much so he screamed at them breaking a pipe on the bus covering his brothers in water. But as he was leaving he had heard his brother open yet _another_ bottle of gin and his other brother yelling more in excitement. It was chaos and it was the last thing he wanted to be apart of at the moment.

He craved silence. Peace. Tranquility. It was times like this where he _missed_ the lake he had been cursed from and where his _human_ body remained, now bones and rotting in the muddy bottom home of fish and other creatures. He shook his head, forcing the thought out of his head. He was too far away now to be _homesick_ for something that shouldn't have been his home to start with. 

A large beautiful building lurked behind some trees surrounded by gardens and a pond calling to him to which he quickly answered by walking towards it, finding an ornate metal sign on his way, **Rhode Wilde Library**. A perfect place for peace and quiet.

It almost looked abandoned but when Emerson walked in the smell of plants and books living together in harmony hit him strongly and a smile covered his face as he looked around seeing a fountain surrounded by wild looking houseplants. There were tables large enough to work on- there was a beautifully carved oak staircase with plants clinging to it and large open windows filling the building with light. It almost felt like being home with the soft trickle of water from fountains. It was like stepping into a different world- one he definitely loved and could live in for a while at least.

He ran to a table setting himself up and hummed softly, setting himself to work with a soft crooked smile. Finally. Peace and quiet. All the had wanted. All he had craved at last. He tied back his long curly locks in a low ponytail focusing on the art in front of him.

He didn't know how long he sat there before a glass of water had been set down in front of him silently, making him blink and look up to see a boy with vibrant green eyes, like the leaves of a healthy aloe plant, brimming with life and hope, his tan cheeks covered in soft freckles, and his soft-looking pink lips curled into a tender grin. "I hope I didn't startle you, sir." Oh, his voice was like warm honey, sickeningly sweet and deceptively innocent. "You've been here a few hours and I wanted to make sure you stayed hydrated. My name is Ivy, I'm the Head Librarian here. I'm also in charge of everything else. Please. Stay as long as you like." he hummed softly before walking over to some of the potted plants to water them. 

His hair was pulled back in a waterfall of light reddish-brown curls, like the freshly cut red cedar that had been in the rain overnight. He wasn't too tall, barely shorter than Emerson himself. He wore boots instead of dress shoes and denim khakis instead of dress pants. He was painfully bright to look at, and like a moth to a flame, Emerson couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was breathtaking, even in the dirty T-shirt he wore. 

Emerson took a sip of his water and set it back down carefully, still watching the man, before speaking. "... What are you?"

"A librarian." The answer was short. Sassy. Cheeky. And it drew a light-hearted, _genuine_ laugh from the nøkken.

Ivy looked over at him endearingly a curl falling from his ponytail. "You look very tired." he added walking back over, and eased down beside him. "And I've never seen you in. Passing through?" he asked gently.

Emerson, for whatever reason, merely nodded, he blamed it on being starstruck. How could he not be when what he could only assume to be the son of a god or goddess, or another deity, was sitting so close to him. He could feel the life inside him. It was strong and violently glowing like he once had been. "I'm in a band and I wanted someplace quiet to work."

"Well, I'm happy to provide it as long as you need it," Ivy assured, "Are you hungry? You look famished."

Before he could decline, his stomach answered with a soft rumble, and the librarian chuckled. "I'll be right back with something for you to eat," and he was gone. 

Emerson would have wondered if he was real if it hadn't been for the water near him or the lingering scent of honeysuckle and clover. Two smells that were growing to be his favorite.

 _Stop that. You're cursed to live for eternity without joy or happiness. What makes you think he would want to be with that even for a short time? He's doing his job. He probably thinks you're homeless._ his mind berated him harshly without mercy before seeing him return with a bowl of nuts and a sandwich, mostly only veggies on it, apparently.

"I'm sorry I usually don't keep meat on hand and it's been a while since I've gotten a guest. Go ahead and eat. How long will you be in town? Maybe I can get some lunch meat for when you visit." Ivy said as Emerson reached for it, not having realized how starved he was.

"Oh no, please. Don't go to the trouble of that for me. Please." he insisted. There was that lurking facade. That mask he put on for fans.

"Its no trouble. After all... I'm sure you don't like plants as much as I do." he teased warmly making Emerson's long-dead heart flutter.

He could only manage a nod before filling his mouth. Though the sandwich wasn't bad at all, he would have preferred some meat. It would have sated that deep hunger a bit more. He hated that deep hunger in his belly. The hunger that he wanted to ignore. The one that craved the flesh of humans. To see the light drain from them.

But he didn't do that. He never gave into it. His brothers on the other hand... on occasion... did. His stomach churned at the thought as he swallowed and Ivy walked away. At least he couldn't remember his death or what led to it. And for that... he was grateful.


	2. Chapter Two

Emerson eventually caved telling the lively lad what kind of meat he preferred. Ham or turkey. Chicken was okay. The librarian had laughed making the poor water spirit's face heat up, but he assured hed have some by tomorrow. Eventually, the library had turned to a dull golden haze, lighting all the leaves and books up in richer colors. Beautiful and stunning.

"You know... you never told me your name," Ivy said gently as he shelved some books nearby as a fish jumped from the fountain to catch a moth.

"...my name is Emerson Barrett." He said softly as he packed up. "Since it seems so important to you." He added trying to push him away. _You can't afford to get close to him your_ _ **family**_ _wouldn't approve._

"Last names? Fancy are we? My last name is Rhode-Wilde."

"Like the library?" Emerson said not meaning to sound so shocked but... he couldn't quite help it.

Ivy looked over with those aloe green eyes that now shimmered in the setting sun with flecks of gold- "Well yes. It is my family's library," he teased sticking out his tongue at the nixe making the creature let out a shocked noise.

"I... I apologize I was unaware." He apologized in shock, not wanting to offend the librarian to not let him return.

The nymph-like librarian smiled and shook his head. "You're fine," he promised gently, putting a few more plants away before walking back to him his hair a bit more disheveled from the day. "Keep coming back to see me?" he asked, "Its so nice to have a new face in." 

Emerson wanted to say he wouldn't, but he knew it was a lie. He would be back. He liked it here and the cute librarian did sweeten the deal. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if I came back." the long-haired creature agreed as he packed up his supplies. Oh, he knew he was going to get himself in trouble. He could feel it. But that didn't seem to stop him or slow him in the slightest. "I'll be back early in the morning," he added after a moment.

"For you, the door is always open," Ivy told him making his heart flutter as he left as if it was beating for once in his hollow chest.

-_-_-_-

When he had arrived back at the bus, Sebastian was glamourless, brown moss-filled hair spread over the seat he was laying on, his pale skin ghostly with a red content smile- lips covered in fresh blood. They went hunting. He cringed, looking away seeing Remington eating one of Emerson's chicken pot pies. Apparently the victim had not been someone Remington thought was going to die. At least Remington had morals. If the victim was dying or going to die soon... he ended their misery. 

Emerson could respect that but... Sebastian had no mercy. Young. Old. Healthy or unhealthy... he hated it. 

Remington looked up with his red eyes. He wasn't glamoured either. "Sorry about earlier." he whispered, "Did you find someplace to work without us being loud?" Rem asked, looking up, his lips pouting ever so slightly.

At least Remington was a better brother when Sebastian was out of the equation. Or passed out. The eldest nøkken was always finding trouble or making it. Remington had always been more neutral about it. Still cruel... but not as bad in his baby brother's eyes.

"I did. I found a really nice library..." he confessed softly, hesitating for a moment before, "It looks like a forest and has a fountain. It was beautiful. Really quiet." he added grabbing some of his leftovers to heat up in the microwave, trying to keep his mind off the librarian as he dropped his own glamour considering his brothers werent glamoured anymore.

"...any other reason you were out so late at this library?" he asked playfully, gently. 

"No. Not at all... after all. We're doomed to be unhappy forever." he commented without turning around.

"So there was someone there," the blond spirit purred watching him with red gleaming eyes.

That made Emerson turn around and frown at him. He opened his mouth before shutting it and opened it again, "... shut up, Remington."

Emerson's eyes were far more haunting, instead of theirdark brown they were ghostly blue white, like life had drained from them which was fitting.

"Called it," he hummed as Emerson slipped down with his now warm food and sat across from him. "He cute?" He asked quieter, eyes flicking up to him, worry seemed to be there but faded quickly.

Emerson paused, "How do you know it was a guy?" He asked vaguely.

"As long as I have known you... you haven't been interested in women," his brother answered softly and truthfully.

After a few quiet moments of Emerson eating and thinking he spoke. "He is cute. He had red hair and green eyes... like healthy aloe plants in sunshine." He described looking at his food and not at his brother. "I thought he was a demigod."

Remington was quiet smiling at his brother fondly, "Gonna see him again tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I want to work on my art more..." he said finally looking up to see his brother's soft gaze.

"I'll cover for you." He promised. Remington knew the feeling of longing far too well. To find someone he enjoyed and loved. He had done so once... Emerson didn't know the whole story but he knew it left his brother with a broken heart that was just mending.

Emerson ruffled his long messy hair closing his eyes, "I shouldn't go... we aren't meant to be happy."

"Maybe not but take what happiness you can get. After all... whats life without a sprinkle of joy now and again?" Rem asked tenderly, knowing it would make sense to him.

"After all it makes the heartbreak worse."

Those last words struck a cord in the artist. Happiness to make the misery worse... it made sense... but it also allowed him to indulge in this bit of joy for at least a little bit.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day the artist was back at the same table working away happily, he had yet to see Ivy, but judging by the plants they seemed to be happy and alert. Normally he wouldn't have noticed it, but he did this time. Plants around the lake where his body was, they were alive and alert, awake and eager to talk, but anywhere else they were dull and lifeless.

The redhead hummed walking over wearing a light sweater and looked at Emerson who had gotten lost in his own head for a minute. "Hmm... thinking about something darling?" He teased, setting down a cup of warm jasmine tea mixed with matcha and cinnamon.

The smell was alluring and gentle, far from the smell of blood and carnage that his oldest brother often reeked of. The artist pulled the mug close holding it to his chest before taking a sip, letting the warmth seep into his bones and chest easily filling him with a little bit of happiness that never seemed to last. He kept his eyes shut for a bit before opening them to look at him.

Today he was wearing nice slacks that were just a hair tight and a bright burnt orange sweater that showed off the strap of a cream tank top slightly. He looked a bit more feminine today and wore thick black glasses while giving him a smile, "Do you like it? It's my own blend!" he cheered warmly.

"I... really like it," the nøkken admitted looking down at the steaming cup. 

Before he could get lost in his own head again he sighed and looked up, "So we're stopping the tour for a bit. I may be here for a while... if that's okay. It's just really nice to be able to work," _without the smell of blood and flesh around_ he almost added but refrained, barely. 

"Of course. Whenever you need you're welcome here." Ivy replied sipping his own mug. "We aren't very busy these days so I'm more than happy to have someone in." he confessed, "We sometimes get a few patrons but it's getting rarer and rarer."

Emerson frowned, "Its a shame really, you keep it beautiful... and all the research and knowledge here... it's sad to hear that your library isn't used as much as it should." he commented biting his lip clearly upset by the news. As a child, he had loved going to the library with his brothers before they all died. He knew that at least. It had been an escape from their small village, something he had long forgotten til now. 

This library seemed almost to bring out his memories bit by bit, the ones he had long forgotten over the years since he died. He had gotten sucked into his memories before he remembered Ivy and looked up seeing the man look at him with a smile, clearly knowing he hadn't heard a word the librarian said. 

"I'm sorry what? I... spaced out." Emerson said in that soft voice, truly apologetic this time.

Ivy stood slowly looking at him, "Its okay, I said the library will endure and I probably shouldn't stay, you came to work on your art. I'll be at the desk if you need me."

Pessimism bubbled up in his chest and out his mouth before he could stop it, "Nothing endures, not a tree, not love, not even a death by violence." Instantly, the nøkken was horrified and covered his mouth.

Despite the negative words, Ivy grinned and looked at him, "John Knowles, A Separate Peace. Wonderful book. Tragic. But beautiful. But... sometimes you need to fall to rebuild." he hummed, heading towards the desk with a hum. "And honestly even if love doesn't endure... was it really a waste if you can grow from it?" he teased, falling silent, letting the artist think it over.

No one had handled his cynicism so well before. Even his brothers sometimes were blindsided, but this near-stranger - no he _was_ a stranger - took it in stride, far quicker and easier than anyone had before, countering it even! Emerson's heart clenched as it had before. Why did it have to do that around Ivy? It made no sense. He was just a human, who just happened... to remind him of himself before he became this monster.

That's what Emerson was. A monster. And this man was being kind to him. To a monster that could eat him whole. He knew it was a lie but deep down he really was the same as his brothers after all. A nøkken. A nixe.

A spirit who ate the flesh and blood of their drowned victims.

Suddenly a vision - a memory - ripped through his head, catching him off guard as he turned to his piece. Running. Seeing people gathered at a lake - his lake, his brothers' lake! - and a body being pulled out. Emerson had gotten closer, silently, he knew he wasn't supposed to be out. He knew it but he was worried... but then he saw familiar fabric a red jacket, except there was no color to the body... to Sebastian. 

He covered his mouth feeling sick as the memory of Sebastian's face - struck him. his brother had white eyes. His lips were blue and he knew his brother was gone. One of the men pulling his brother out of the water yelled at the young Emerson shooting the nøkken back to the present.

"-son? Emerson?" 

He looked up at Ivy who offered him a trashcan. "You looked like you were about to be sick. Do you need to lay down?" 

"N...no. I'm fine," he whispered taking the trashcan, hugging it as he tried to sort through his head. "I'll be fine," he promised, making the librarian nod accepting the answer. 

"I'm going to go make you some peppermint tea to help with your nausea," he whispered disappearing towards the back of the library like he had the day before.


	4. Chapter Four

Emerson was exhausted after his flashback, and Ivy helped him best he could, giving him food and tea. He had gotten lunch meat after all, which shocked the artist but he was grateful. After the memory, his mind was lost in the fog, laying down on a sofa next to the fountain trying to gather his thoughts. 

He had ended up hurling though, ever so grateful that Ivy had thought to give him the bin. He had spent what seemed like hours incapacitated on the sofa, and he didn't know where the time had gone, but the last glimmers of daylight were seeping from the warm library, dripping out of the windows retreating after the sun went down. Ivy was sitting nearby reading a leather-bound volume, next to a lamp. 

Emerson silently sat up looking over at him in confusion looking around before focusing back on him as he spoke. "I'm sorry if you had somewhere to be, but you were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you," Ivy commented looking up at the nixe, "You looked peaceful, who am I to disturb that?" 

Swallowing Emerson nodded taking the glass of water that had been set beside him, draining it, "Thank you." His voice felt fragile as if it could shatter itself if used too loudly, a foreign feeling to the nixe, and unsure how to continue he sat quietly taking a moment to think on his own over the memory that still felt wrong somehow. He couldn't understand it himself, but he knew something was off with it.

"Is the Library closed?" he asked curiously at last seeing as Ivy made no move to stand or rush him, something he somehow expected from the librarian.

Ivy shook his head, his red hair shimmering, "This library is never closed," he explained, "People find it when they're lost and need somewhere safe." he paused, watching as Emerson frowned in confusion, "I live here." Ivy added, "So there's no point in closing."

All Emerson could really take in was 'I work all the time'. But then he had to stop himself from judging. Emerson himself was a workaholic in his own right, an artist, a musician. It was just another form of self-expression he supposed for Ivy. The nixe nodded slowly running a hand through his long hair, now knotted with sleep and half out of its ponytail, hat on the sofa's arm. 

"Does it get lonely?" he asked him curiously, not sure why he blurted out the question.

Ivy smiled and closed his book soundlessly and nodded, "Sometimes. But other times... I love it quite a bit. I get to take care of these books and add to the walls. I get to be here and savor each guest I get. And help them when I can."

Emerson took a slow deep breath, shivering. Ivy was kind-hearted and honest... and he was helping a monster unknowingly. 

"I should go..." he whispered, earning a small nod from the librarian.

"I hope I'll see you again tomorrow." 

Without knowing how to respond Emerson left quickly, grabbing his hat and headed back to the bus, mind alive with thoughts and concerns, wishes and memories. 

As soon as he stepped onto the bus he was slammed into the door by his brother. By Sebastian. "Where the hell have you been?" he snarled, eyes blazing red, the smell of blood on his breath. Emerson grunted staring up at him in terror until Remington pulled Sebastian off of him, standing between them. 

"I was at the library working!" he stuttered after a moment, rubbing his chest where Sebastian had held him to the door, "I got sick after a few hours-"

" _We don't get sick. Try again._ " Sebastian snarled viciously, trying to corner him again though Remington shoved him back. 

"I did get sick because I remembered my human life!" Emerson snapped back for once standing up for himself.

The bus went silent and Remington turned to stare at him, not in shock or horror but in... appreciation. But that was shattered when Sebastian laughed loudly, mocking him. "Oh? then what did you remember? Our mother? Our _father?_ "

"I remembered them pulling your body from the lake."

Things happened quickly. Sebastian was a blur of movement and Remington was fighting back. And Emerson was rooted to the spot until he heard Remington yell run. Then the youngest Nixe was a blur. Running from the bus and the brothers he had. Something told him deep down there was more to the lake and their history than what he'd been told. 

And for some reason, Sebastian didn't want him to know. 

In that line of truth as well, Remington was ready to help him get to the bottom of it, even if it was out of playful selfishness and protective nature the middle nixe held for him.


	5. Chapter Five

Emerson stumbled looking back over his shoulder at the bus as Remington and Sebastian fought inside, before running unable to think of where to run. Remington would catch up- He was sure of that. He had to. Remington wouldn't leave him on his own. He just wouldn't... right?

When the young nixe was out of breath he looked around realizing he was back at the library, only one window glowing with a golden glow of comfort. 

_The library never closes._ But there was still hesitation, even though he had nowhere else to turn. He ran to the door and tried the door, only to step into the library, his art supplies still laid out, but the building dark. Slowly the lights came on as Ivy appeared looking at Emerson kindly despite exhaustion still in his eyes.

Something akin to relief flooded the nixe and he ran forward wrapping the librarian in a tight clinging hug. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't for the tired librarian's arms to wrap around him in return, pulling him close and tight. "Shhh... shhh... it'll be okay now." the redhead whispered, rocking him, gentle fingers wiping his eyes, "No more tears for now."

Tears. He was crying? When did that happen? 

"Let's get you some tea and let you settle down. I have some teacakes if that would help-" Ivy whispered, ever the host, even at the late hour. Emerson could only nod, rubbing his eyes as the librarian led him towards a fireplace in a back room. It was set up almost like a bedroom- a room easy for him to rest within.

Soon he was back with three teacups and a pot of tea. It smelled of spices and orange, rich and comforting, something sorely needed by the artist. Gracefully they poured the tea, offering Emerson a blanket a moment later. "You'll be okay. You just need a moment," Ivy whispered offering him the tea and a teacake. "I knew you'd be here for a few days." 

"How...?" he asked softly as he took a sip of the tea.

Ivy's lips parted to grace him with an answer only for the door to the library open again, "I'll answer once I bring in our other guest." His voice was gentle and honest as he got up.

Emerson looked around the room, it was mostly all wood, some plants but not as many as he would have expected from Ivy. Everything was beautifully carved as if the building as one solid piece of wood. Symbols and protection carved through the entire design he noticed now. How had he been so blind?

Ivy led in another person- Remington! He was bruised and sore, bleeding but Ivy was already prepping a first aid kit. "Emerson... you didn't tell me that the librarian you liked was a witch," he teased softly. 

"To be fair to Emerson, I'm not very loud about it," Ivy said cleaning Remington's wounds and wrapping them. "Emerson, please pour some tea for your brother."

The young nixe stood still for a moment before nodding, shakily pouring the tea for him as Ivy worked, "You're a witch..."

"I am."

"Have you been enchanting me?"

The laugh that came from Ivy was loud, but like soft bells, "Oh no. Never. The Library just has knowledge it wishes to share. I'm just its caretaker," he commented and looked at Emerson kindly, "Knowledge the two of you should probably know concerning your lake."


	6. Chapter Six

Remington accepted the tea as Ivy worked on him, as Emerson took the time to absorb the news. The fact he would receive _answers_ to his questions. The ones that lurked in his mind just out of reach like fish swimming away when they notice him. He had a net to finally cast. Both he and Remington did. 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he thought of it, rubbing his face, streaking his make up. "How do we start?" he asked quietly, as Ivy finished putting ointment and bandaids on Remington's forehead. "It has the answers here... the library does... how do we start?" the urgency in his voice made Remington turn to him a bit more confused. 

Ivy stood slowly and threw away the trash. "How we start is getting you both some rest." There was no room for questions as Ivy spoke, "You're both exhausted. You need to rest. I will help in the morning." 

Remington nodded accepting the answer, but Emerson's jaw dropped, "But-"

"I know you're eager. I know you are... but you are tired and hungry as well. I need to put up wards against your brother. I can feel him lurking outside wanting in." He stated, dusting his hands off as he gave him a smile, "Let me do my job first. Protecting those within the library so I can help you more."

Remington's hand touched Emerson's shoulder, "Let him. You need food and to relax before we do anymore... Please. I want answers too..." he vowed.

As Ivy left, he stared after him before grabbing a teacake to chew on, mostly to keep himself from blurting out his dismay. The flavor was delightful as usual and he hummed softly as Remington took one as well, eating it calmly, savoring the sweetness it offered. Emerson took the chance to look at his brother, pondering for a moment. "Rem... why did you jump between me and Sebastian?"

The elder paused for a moment before smiling, "Because... something hasn't been right since our deaths... and I want to get to the bottom of it... Our bodies were left in the lake... but if Sebastian's was pulled out of the lake..."

Then it struck the young nixe.

"...who is Sebastian really?"

Remington pointed at Emerson with a smirk. "See? That's why you're the smart one."

It was patronizing but... Remington had a clear point.

A nixe could not be... without the body completely decomposed into the lake... so who was the one who wore Sebastian's face? It was a frightening thing to consider... but... looking back it made the most sense. Sebastian when he had been alive had been a loving brother, always protecting them both... keeping them from ridicule... bending over backwards to keep the pair safe. When he had gone missing Remington and Emerson both had been dreadfully lost. Horribly lost and confused. Everyone else had assumed Sebastian had run away...

Emerson felt sick as he thought about it more. "Who is that nixe..."

Remington sighed softly, "We'll find out... but that is definitely not our brother. Our brother would have never attacked you. I had my reservations about him for years..." he whispered, pulling the nixe into his side. "All the things he told us could very well be lies."

"...do you think we could be happy?"

Hope. A moment of hope.

Remington looked at his brother before speaking.

"I know we can. I was once before 'Sebastian' found out."


	7. Chapter Seven

He was happy. 

Remington had been happy.

Maybe... just maybe he could be too. 

Hope jumped up and down in his chest making his eyes widen. 

Then he spotted the sorrow in Remington's gaze. "What happened...?" he asked finally.

Remington's lips quirked sadly, "She was beautiful... and bright... she made me so happy... We were happy for about two years... then... Sebastian found out, he pinned her down, telling her to stay away... if she valued her life. He showed her what we were... She was terrified of him."

He looked at his hands, before rubbing his face. "I tried to keep her safe... I kept her away from him the best I could. But after a few more years... she grew sick and tired. She... didn't want to hide from Sebastian anymore. I didn't know- He-"

The elder brother curled in on himself, heart taunt with grief and pain. Overwhelming sorrow radiating from him. "Sebastian killed her and ate her leaving her heart for me to find... She wanted to ask him to make her a nixe... and he drowned and ate her..." Tears stained his cheeks. "I never wanted that fate for her..." his voice was soft and kind as he looked down at his hands.

Emerson felt sick, setting down the half-eaten teacake before wrapping his brother in a tight hug. Remington's arms tightened around him firmly keeping him secure and close. "I'm so sorry-" Emerson whispered only to feel Rem shake his head.

"It's not your fault-" he whispered. "You didn't know- and honestly I hadn't been ready to tell you of her. You would have loved her though... she had a smile that would rival the sunshine."

The younger nixe nodded slowly, trying to muffle a yawn. The elder chuckled, muffling his own, "I think it's time we turn in though... your witch was right. We need sleep, neither of us slept well with that imposter around." 

Emerson hated to admit it but nodded slowly, "Yeah... I guess."

"We can sleep on the bed together like when we were younger." he offered, fondly recalling how the three brothers had often just curled up together to sleep, instead of sleeping in their own beds, they had so often found it more comforting to sleep together.

He smiled gently, nodding, "That... sounds really nice actually."

Ivy stepped back in, the smell of blood and aloe filling the room making the two Nixe look up in concern. The witch looked at them and blinked slowly, "I had to draw up the wards."

"But-"

"You used your own blood and some aloe...?" Remington interjected noting how he held his arm, wrapped in gauze. 

"Of course. Its the way to make it the strongest. I know some bloodmagic, but I promise it's not too deep. It will last for two weeks before I need to refresh the spell," the librarian explained dismissively waving his hand freely. "You both should rest. I'll be fine by morning." 

And the redhead was gone, ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back that no doubt belonged to the youngest nixe.


End file.
